MG MS-06J Zaku II (Ver. 2.0)
The Master Grade (MG) MS-06J Zaku II is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2007. Includes *Zaku II *Zaku Machine Gun *Bazooka *Heat Hawk **Adapter *2 Missile Pods *Zeon Pilot figurine (1 standing, 1 sitting) *Adapter for Action Base Kit Features & Gimmicks *Mono-eye can move when the head is turned sideways. *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation on each finger and feature tab-holes for the weapons' molded tabs for gripping stability. *The cockpit can swivel from left or right via a switch on the back. (removal for the backpack is required.) *Shoulder joints can tilt forward for extra frontwards articulation. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *Bazooka can be mounted onto the rear waist armor. *Machine Gun magazine can be optionally removed from the machine gun, and mount onto the rear waist armor. *Machine gun foregrip can swivel left or right. *The bazooka's foregrip can swivel left or right. *Heat Hawk can be mounted onto the left waist armor via an adapter. *Missile pods can attach on/remove from the bottom legs. *Zaku II can be mounted onto the Action Base via an adapter. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some/most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers. **Gundam Color Set for MG MS-06J Zaku Ver. 2.0 can be used to paint the kit. (airbrush recommended.) *The middle, ring, pinky fingers can be sliced off for individual articulation. (NOTE: May decrease gripping stability.) B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulator 145 can be used for this kit. *The 1/100 Zaku Desert Type Conversion Parts can be used to remodel this kit into Zaku Desert Type. *The 1/100 Zaku Marine Type Conversion Parts can be used to remodel this kit into Zaku Marine Type. Variants :Main Article: MG MS-06J Zaku II (Ver. 2.0)/Variants '' MG First Gundam Campaign Released in July 2008 as part of the ''MG First Gundam Campaign, this limited edition Master Grade kit comes with a clear green stand with a character card of Cozun with his quote from the 16th Episode: "Watch this, Lieutenant Ral! I'm going to capture this Mobile Suit!" imprinted on it. MG Clear Parts Campaign Released on December 3, 2009, as part of the Gunpla 30th Anniversary MG Clear Parts Campaign, this limited edition Master Grade kit features a new clear colored runner, which consists of his arm parts. Notes & Trivia *This kit was the first Zaku II kit to utilize an assembly system for the cables where the individual rings slide through a rod or spring. Gallery Packaging MG MS-06J Zaku Ver. 2.0 boxart.jpg Stock Photos MG MS-06J Zaku Ver. 2.0.jpg MG Zaku II 2.0. Clear Armor Parts.jpg|With Clear Parts from the MG Clear Parts Campaign. Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-200 Category:1/100 Scale figurines Category:MG Zaku II Ver. 2.0 Runners Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Poseable Monoeye Category:Clear mono-eye parts Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo